<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babysitting Emploi by Flutterpony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433984">Babysitting Emploi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterpony/pseuds/Flutterpony'>Flutterpony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Babysitting, Bodily Fluids, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Bestiality, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Object Penetration, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterpony/pseuds/Flutterpony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarity makes Fluttershy drug-rape Lily Valley while she babysits her.</p><p>Teen-on-teen-on-prepubescent non-con all-girl fetish fuel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fluttershy/Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Foalcon: Foal romance shipping fluff and (R34) clop</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babysitting Emploi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/760836">Pinkie Sitting</a> by Hasbro.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>“Finger her deeper, Darling, I want to finish and clean up before her parents come home, and they don’t know you’re here tonight.”</p><p>“Um, Rarity,” Fluttershy tried again to object but, gulping, obeyed, pressing her index and middle fingers in to their second knuckle to feel Lily’s cervix as she lay drugged and unconscious, bare back to Fluttershy’s bare front, on top of the unwilling teenage accomplice. The blanket from the little girl’s bed was spread out beneath the three. Rarity knelt next to them, her vibrator humming merrily at her crotch, held with tightened thighs</p><p>“Dear? What is it?” Rarity twisted Fluttershy’s nipple firmly while continuing to flick her lover’s clitoris rhythmically with the opposite hand, using Fluttershy’s juices for lubrication.</p><p>“I—” Fluttershy panted. “I don’t like feeling aroused while we rape her.” Fluttershy trembled and whimpered, conflicted about building toward orgasm while she violated the girl Rarity babysat. She couldn’t bring herself to say no, but … “I’d rather … you just finish it, p-please!</p><p>Rarity slowed her touch, but didn’t stop. “You’re doing such a gooood job turning me on, Darling! And I don’t think all of this—” Rarity slipped her fingers down, not for the first time, into Fluttershy’s snatch, to draw out some of her slippery moisture “—is all just my doing.” She spread the secretions over her co-rapist’s sunny mons, her deep pink clit, and labia before pushing down farther into Fluttershy’s anus to pump and stir the tinted hole firmly but tenderly. Fluttershy contracted around Rarity’s fingers and moaned.</p><p>“I’ll tell you what.” Rarity considered. “I’ll only keep you aroused, but not force you to cum with her, if you do exactly as I say.” </p><p>Fluttershy contracted again around Rarity’s fingers, still building, but she objected nonetheless, “N-no, please, I—” Fluttershy started, but as Rarity slipped her thumb into Fluttershy’s heated vaginal canal, double-penetrating to massage her perineum while groping and kneading the soft tissue of her small breast, Fluttershy gasped and sighed. </p><p>“I want to hear you say that …,” Rarity considered, ignoring Fluttershy’s plea , “that you love raping her … and that you want me to cum on her face.” </p><p>Fluttershy hesitated.</p><p>“I know you have ethical concerns, Darling. You can refuse my offer,” Rarity acknowledged softly with a smile, “but do remember I’ll be rough on her if I’m not satisfied with you.” As tempting as it was for Rarity to relieve the pressure of her impatience on Fluttershy in that moment, she instead returned to her teen friend’s clitoris, keeping her warm. </p><p>“I … I love … raping her.” Fluttershy breathed heavily between words. “Please … cum on her face!~” Fluttershy finished with a half-whisper.</p><p>“Good girl!” Rarity adored her half-willing lover, the sight of her violating the girl, and the feel of Fluttershy’s hot tunnels and breast.</p><p>“But Rarity!” Fluttershy managed to pull herself together to clarify what she’d meant. “Please don’t make me stay aroused, I mean. Please … please make me cum now, if that’s okay,” she squeaked, pleading, “so I don’t have to feel like I’m … I’m ….”</p><p>“Like you like … raping a little girl for me?” Rarity bit her lower lip ecstatically, her hips gyrating to stir the vibrating massage device buried inside of her as she let the words fall out.</p><p>“Yes!” Fluttershy affirmed, sounding a little too enthusiastic as Rarity shifted her freshly slicked fingers’ focus vigorously once more to Fluttershy’s clitoris.</p><p>Rarity hummed thoughtfully, fighting back the bliss between her own legs, magnified by the scene at her fingertips. “If you want to escape this ….” Rarity continued unrelentingly on Fluttershy’s nub, but withdrew her opposite hand from Fluttershy’s breast to instead caress Lily’s face and body. The child’s forbidden softness was electric to Rarity’s fingers, causing her to tingle and edge until she met Fluttershy’s hand at the little girl’s crotch where Rarity’s excitement mounted, burning but waiting for the right moment, for the sexual release she was currently negotiating.</p><p>“If you want to stop raping her sweet little girl hole,” Rarity cooed and stroked an unconscious Lily’s warm, moistened labia next to the submissive rapist’s slender intruding fingers, “then I want you to finish with enthusiasm … to finish properly!” Rarity thrilled. “Use her body while … penetrating her however you like to finish,” Rarity elaborated. “Some part of her must be touching your clit—your perverted little rapist joy button—while you climax!” Rarity trembled, and so did Fluttershy.</p><p>Fluttershy nodded willingly and moaned at Rarity’s continued stimulation as she began to withdraw her hand from Lily’s pussy, but Rarity stopped her. “First, tell me what you’re planning, Darling. How will you violate her?”</p><p>Fluttershy half-groaned at Rarity’s demand as the elegant teen’s adept stimulation ceased and Rarity pulled away again, leaving Fluttershy to hang and cool slightly while the pink-haired youth scrambled to think. </p><p>In spite of every humiliating thing Rarity had forced Fluttershy to do over the years, the option given to her didn’t help the fact that they’d crossed the line of Fluttershy’s remarkable level of tolerance where her own discomfort was concerned. Usually, she appreciated Rarity’s passion and her own distraction from her everyday dread and cares, but, for her conscience’s sake this time, Fluttershy considered trying to force herself over the edge, to pull herself away from the sexual conditioning she knew Rarity wanted to force on her. Rarity was too focused on her to allow a stealth orgasm however, the shy teen decided, and the stimulation, Fluttershy’s arousal, wouldn’t stop anyway if she did cum before Rarity was satisfied.</p><p>“Um …,” conceding defeat while trying to ignore how Lily’s vagina constricted warmly around her fingers, Fluttershy considered asking for Rarity’s vibrator, but immediately thought it might be too large for the girl. Willing to do just about anything to be allowed to cum, Fluttershy looked around them. Lily’s bedroom floor was tidy, Fluttershy noted. The child left nothing within reach, but there on her desk …. “Her marker over there, and …,” Fluttershy turned a shade darker than she already was, “I want to watch while you cum on her face, please, so … I’ll just, um … stay here with her and use Lily’s hand.” The hand Fluttershy used to grasp the girl’s thigh while she’d fingered her slid upward to the girl’s delicate wrist.</p><p>Rarity bit her lower lip to contain her enthusiasm, but she thought for a moment while she recommenced pressing her finger in small circles over and around Fluttershy’s clitoris. “I said you could use whatever you want to penetrate her, and for your sake, Darling, I’ll grant you your request to watch me climax over her, but I think I want to change a part of your plan …. Also,” Rarity continued thoughtfully, “I want you to only call Lily your rape toy until she wakes up or her parents come home.” Rarity focused on Fluttershy’s fingers, still tightly buried in Lily’s tiny tunnel. In fact, please try it now. Say, ‘I’ll soak my rape toy’s pretty hair with my depraved cooch.’”</p><p>Fluttershy swallowed and trembled, enjoying, as she always did, being told what to do and say, but hesitant for the worry she might not recover from the depravity of that evening. If it felt too good, she thought, if Rarity knew she liked it too much, she might not let Fluttershy put this whole business behind them as Fluttershy hoped when Rarity first insisted she join her. The risk of becoming a repeat child rapist and further escalation was ever present in Fluttershy’s mind. “I ….” Fluttershy stalled but wouldn’t let herself disobey. “I’ll soak my rape toy’s pretty hair with my depraved cooch juice.”</p><p>Rarity squeezed her legs again and edged closer. “Thah~~ that will do, Dear.” Rarity panted momentarily before rising from the floor on Lily’s daisy-print comforter. She removed the manically humming device from her pristine love hole in order to walk to the girl’s desk to retrieve a thick marker and turn back to the couple, Lily still limp and unconscious, Fluttershy bright pink across her face, looking up at her expectantly. </p><p>“Now sit up and sit her on your lap facing you, please. Then lie her down on your legs before laying back.” Rarity waited while Fluttershy sat up and lifted Lily compliantly. “Now slide her up so that her head—so that you can use her hair and you’ll be getting a view of both our pussies at the same time. Understand?” Rarity prided herself on clarity, but it was a lot to say she wanted them back-to-front as before but head-to-toe. </p><p>Fluttershy nodded and did as instructed. When their position was stable, Rarity gave the marker to Fluttershy then stood straddling the two of them over Lily’s face. </p><p>“I’ll simply have to work around your hand, my little rapist.” </p><p>“Okay, Rarity.” Fluttershy answered breathily while assessing Lily’s hair. She considered the girl’s bell-adorned hair-tie before removing it and setting it aside with a small tinkling, allowing the light violet locks to spill and veil her own wet sex. </p><p>Rarity rewarded Fluttershy by firmly grasping her buttock to spread herself open for inspection. A viscous drop of her arousal fell free of her folds onto the child’s small cheek. Fluttershy’s view of Rarity standing above them made ignoring their victim a little easier, but the girl’s pussy was still far closer to Fluttershy. It was easy with the child’s legs spread, resting on either side of Fluttershy’s chest, for the soft sunny teen to line up the marker to the little girl’s entrance, ready to push it in with one hand. At the same time, Fluttershy’s opposite hand combed through the child’s hair tenderly once then pressed the strands against her teen pussy, into her slick folds and across her clitoris.</p><p>Caressing her clit with the vibrator, Rarity assessed her lover using the girl as a masturbatory prop once more before inspiration hit her.</p><p>“Idea!” Rarity sang hungrily, rubbing herself ecstatically. She stopped, but breathed excitedly while she moved to straddle the pair’s torsos and turn her head to address her friend. “Spread wide, Love.” </p><p>Fluttershy immediately obeyed, and Rarity knelt between her knees, still facing away. The ivory teen shifted, walking her knees and sliding her feet back, toeing her way delicately beneath Fluttershy’s thighs and continuing until the back of Rarity’s knees met Fluttershy’s bare thighs. Rarity bent forward to lean on one elbow while her other hand eagerly slid her vibrator back inside in full view of her friend over the girl’s face. </p><p>“Am I in the way here?” Rarity checked, though there seemed to be plenty of space between herself—her swollen sparkling crotch specifically—and Flutteshy’s wrist and forearm. </p><p>“No,” Fluttershy answered. “You look … ravishing, Rarity!” Fluttershy moaned while beginning to smear her living rape doll’s hair rhythmically across her clit, her wrist and forearm gyrating with adequate room.</p><p>“Good,” Rarity seemed satisfied so far, but still wasn’t finished. “Take the vibrator now, please, or it will only be in my way.” Fluttershy fingered Rarity’s labia affectionately before grasping the base of the buzzing toy and sliding it out. “Thank you, Love,” Rarity continued warmly. “You don’t have to only use the marker if you don’t want to, though I leave it to you.” Rarity paused. “Though I do think it would be rather kind of you to give your rape toy a bit of pleasure as thanks for our visit with her, unaware though she may be.”</p><p>Fluttershy considered. “I’ll …. M-maybe, ok.” Fluttershy didn’t want to focus on more than Rarity if she could help it, but Rarity’s manipulation to do otherwise, if blatant, was effective.</p><p>Rarity lowered her pussy directly to Lily’s face, making sure Fluttershy’s hand still had space to move beside the girl’s head. Fluttershy felt Rarity’s weight transfer through Lily’s head resting on top of her wispy pink mons. Still leaning on one elbow, Rarity took her weight off her other arm to steady Lily’s head with her freed hand between her own thighs.</p><p>Despite her longing to reach climax, Fluttershy focused first on switching between the vibrator and marker, pushing in the smooth plastic writing implement, careful not to be too abrupt. She hated to admire how tightly the little girl’s pussy clung to it, the way it stretched her like in the selfie Fluttershy had once managed to get of a large dog’s knot in herself at the animal shelter. Fluttershy pushed her fingers into her snatch through the child’s hair, but, wanting more, slid them out after only a moment to bunch together the girl’s locks and carefully push them into her vagina while she took Rarity’s damp vibrator next. With her other hand, she pressed it against Lily’s nub so that the little girl’s underage vulva blushed and gradually swelled. </p><p>“R-Rarity.” Fluttershy clenched her teeth in frustration, but pushed herself to admit it for Rarity’s satisfaction. Rarity’s anus twitched to her view while grinding her nub into the unconscious Lily’s lips, teeth, and gums. The pale girl panted, answering only with a moan, but still heard her. “Sh—my rape toy looks so … so small and tight.” Fluttershy stopped stuffing hair into herself in order to rub her clitoris heatedly. </p><p>Less careful now, Fluttershy recognized the likelihood she was pulling the child’s hair, breaking strands, but she let her enthusiasm win as long as Rarity took responsibility. Still …, she agonized aloud to air her own guilt “I … I hate this!” Fluttershy half whimpered, half-growled.</p><p>The tenderhearted teen couldn’t hold back a part of her disgust with herself. She knew it was part of Rarity’s game, hurting her some mentally, leading her little by little to worse and worse depravity with the balancing relief of helping Fluttershy forget her anxieties while trusting Rarity so unconditionally. Fluttershy’s head spun under the pressure that came before imminent release, and she felt herself quickly approach the orgasm she’d been close to before.</p><p>“You’re a good girl, my love.” Rarity managed to praise breathlessly. “I … I want you to ‘rape’ me next time, please!” Rarity exclaimed. “So, don’t be too shy, but … but also hate me a little. I’m defiling you both … so that you’ll learn to do the same to me!” Rarity panted. “I’m selfish!” Rarity emphasized. “Just look at how I’m using her.” Rarity let loose her hold on Lily’s head and elevated her pussy a little to slide her hand back and spread her labia, allowing her pink tunnel to drip on the girl’s face more. “Be selfish with her. Use her as hard as she can take.” Rarity shoved three fingers into herself and began to pump them in and out over the pair for Fluttershy’s benefit.</p><p>Fluttershy’s sense of control began to fade in and out as she contemplated briefly what Rarity said. Lily seemed to be holding up just fine with the marker meanwhile, it seemed. Wanting to make Rarity happy, Fluttershy let herself tune in to her hunger for the child. Despite loving the other teen, enjoying the sight of her light pink snatch stretched lewdly, Lily was new and adorable and … vulnerable. Fluttershy eyed Lily’s back door before suppressing her sympathy. </p><p>Letting herself prey uninhibited, finally, she repositioned the vibrating rod at Lily’s anus and stirred it firmly against her sphincter. Fluttershy edged, ready to cum to the sights and smells of child rape, for once prolonging her focus on Lily. As the full tip finally buried itself in Lily’s second private orifice, Fluttershy let herself tip and begin to spill. Aggressively, Fluttershy shoved the vibrator as deep as Lily’s anus could take while she squealed and growled, her orgasm intense enough to cause her hips to sway and tremble under Lily’s head and Rarity’s posterior. </p><p>Rarity focused as hard as she could on what she imagined seeing behind her, flicking herself madly to catch up with her co-predator and finally, after edging far longer than Fluttershy had, having embraced early on the pleasures of their absolute intimate control of the child’s body, Rarity came and moaned together with Fluttershy. As an experienced lover might do, Rarity pulsed on queue with Fluttershy, her snatch dripping climactically on the child’s face.</p><p>Fluttershy was only vaguely aware that her partner came, too caught up in the limp child’s vaginal and anal violation. She soaked Lily Valley’s soft, abused hair and dared to jerk the vibrator in small strokes in and out of little Lily while riding out her climax to a heinous rape that she’d initially been shocked by and forced to join. </p><p>With the scent of both teens’ sexes heavy in the little girl’s room by the end, the two finally relaxed, Rarity laying by Fluttershy’s side to admire her work with Lily who hadn’t once stirred, but remained, breathing almost comatose, on top of Fluttershy, stuck to her with the child rapist’s perspiration.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Lily Valley played on her tablet, very achy and a little woozy the next morning. Noticing the pallor in her oldest daughter’s face, her mother changed her little sister Lily Pad’s diaper and considered whether maybe she might be ill. “Are you feeling ok? Do you think you’ll be fine if Rarity comes over again to watch you tonight, or do you need me to stay home?”</p><p>“Mmm,” Lily Valley considered, “I dunno.” She was too embarrassed to say where she hurt. “It’ll be fine.” She eyed her mother briefly, wiping down her little sister’s privates. Maybe her aches were just a normal part of growing up, she wondered. </p><p>“I was going to try leaving your baby sister as well. Rarity generously volunteered her friend who’s really good with toddlers, she says, and she thought it might be fun to have a girl’s night at home, so you might get two sitters for the price of one!”</p><p>Lily nodded with a cheerful, but tired, “Okay.” Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, she thought. Maybe having her sister around could make her forget the way her backside burned, and a new sitter friend for the sisters could mean something more eventful than the usual evening spent mostly on her tablet. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>